mugen_kagemarufandomcom-20200213-history
Mugen Kagemaru
Mugen Inexplicabilis Kagemaru (also known as Mugen Prime or The Endless Warlock) is the time travelling, dimension hopping Mugen that most are familiar with. His entire history is shrouded in mystery and the small bits some have heard are too complicated to comprehend. He has many powerful abilities including but not limited to time travel, sword fighting, and the force. There are an infinite amount of different Mugens across different timelines and universes, many of which are documented in this wiki. Biography Mugen claims he originated as a wind-element demon in a universe that existed long before our own. According to Mugen, he has existed for approximately 2 million Earth years as of John Is Dead. Not much is known about these mysterious early years, only that he used to be human. At some point, Mugen also went by the alias "Jonathan Ventus". When Mugen was young, his older brother Kalian Blackheart taught him how to sword fight. Kalian taught Mugen's future self one of his signature techniques, a move akin to the "Skyward Strike" from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Not much is known about what exactly Mugen did in his early days, though it involved some sort of investigative prowess. During some sort of mission, Mugen was betrayed by a friend and left to die. He barely managed to make it back to civilization after crawling through a "Cave of Illusions". It wasn't long after this he was bestowed the "Eye of Minuku", a power that allowed his left eye to see "The Truth". This power heavily drained Mugen's lifespan, but he managed to gain control over it over time, and it stopped draining his lifespan. At some point, Mugen travelled to the magical world of Equestria, although just an alternate version with anthro ponies. This is not to be confused with the AU Mugen known as Mugey who was always a pony. Somehow, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, the rulers of Equestria, had heard of Mugen long before he ever arrived to the land. At some point in time, Princess Luna becomes corrupted, turning into the evil pony overlord known as Nightmare Moon. These events are seen in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Mugen says he arrived somewhere around the time Nightmare Moon was sealed within the moon by Princess Celestia, though there are claims that he participated in the sealing firsthand. Mugen was allegedly "disoriented" and "feral" when he arrived, stalling Nightmare Moon while Princess Celestia prepared to use the magical artifacts known as the Elements of Harmony to seal Nightmare Moon. This sealing was said to have actually healed Mugen as well, who soon returned to his normal headspace shortly thereafter. However, these events have never truly been confirmed. Mugen met with Princess Celestia, who was despairing her sister's fate. In an attempt to quell her fears, Mugen traveled through time to the distant future to see if Princess Luna would ever be restored. However, Mugen overshot how far into the future he should travel, accidentally travelling 1000 more years than necessary. He found that Princess Luna was indeed saved though the events seen in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, though he never returned to the past to tell Princess Celestia the news. He claims this is because Princess Celestia in the future told him he never returned in the past, and he decided not to go back after hearing this because he knew it would create a time paradox. Despite having never traveled back in time to console Princess Celestia, it is implied that Mugen did travel back 1000 years to the events seen in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic where he met Fluttershy. Mugen and Fluttershy soon became smitten with one another, though it was not to be. Mugen was eventually forced to leave Equestria, leaving Fluttershy behind as a result, and ultimately returned to his main universe. Abilities Category:Mugen Category:Characters